1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for fabricating a liquid crystal display, and in particular relates to a method for fabricating a liquid crystal display with alignment control layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays are widely used in personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones and TVs, due to the advantages of being light, having low power consumption, and having no radiation contamination. The conventional liquid displays are formed by a couple of substrates and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween. Before filling of the liquid crystal layer, an alignment layer is firstly coated on the substrates, and then is rubbed in a constant direction using a rubbing cloth. The alignment layer allows the liquid crystal layer to be aligned with a specific orientation. The polyimide (PI) is commonly used as the alignment layer.
However, the fabrication method for the alignment layer is time-consuming and tedious. Thus, a new method without an alignment layer has been developed. Monomers and liquid crystal molecules are filled between a TFT substrate and a color filter substrate. Then, the monomers are polymerized to form polymers by single-sided UV irradiation conduction to a side of the TFT substrate (or the color filter substrate). Next, polymers aggregate on the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate by a phase separation process.
However, due to uneven illumination of single-sided UV irradiated substrates, the polymers formed on the TFT substrate have a thickness which is thicker (or thinner) than that on the color filter substrate. Thus, undesirable bright spots may be formed in the local domain of a liquid crystal display, and process yield may be negatively affected.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a method for fabricating a liquid crystal display to resolve the above-mentioned problems.